<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德】救赎 by JingQing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456780">【哈德】救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing'>JingQing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>哈德 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双向救赎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈德】救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01．<br/>再次踏上伦敦的土地，哈利有一种不真切的感觉。<br/>伦敦没有给他留下什么美好的回忆，他只能想起阴雨绵绵、潮湿的空气和狭小的楼梯间。说起来很奇怪，他是在女贞路收到录取信，在对角巷第一次窥见魔法世界的一隅，最后从国王十字车站去到了真正属于他的世界，但他总是下意识地将魔法世界与伦敦割裂，与罗恩赫敏的毕业旅行他甚至直接将伦敦从清单上划去，重重划过的笔迹带着欲盖弥彰的意味。<br/>赫敏委婉地建议过哈利去看心理医生，她认为这是某种心理疾病，应激或者ptsd？哈利没放在心上，我不会在伦敦长住，小问题。他的态度让赫敏不太高兴，但罗恩熟练地打着哈哈转移了爱较真的女朋友的注意力，哈利逃过一劫。<br/>熟悉的阴天，仿佛能拧出水的空气，哈利能感受到胸腔里器官的不规律跳动，明明还是白天，但他好像又回到狭小的楼梯间里。<br/>或许我真的该去看看心理医生。<br/>哈利撑起伞，慢慢走出车站，一边平复自己的情绪，一边从灰格大衣里掏出已经拆掉火漆的、印着傲罗部标记的信，上面工整地写着一个地址，是伦敦出了名的富人区，他小时候经常听德思礼以此吹嘘他的贸易伙伴，兜兜转转，德思礼一家没能住进去，他却先完成了“姨父的毕生心愿”。<br/>太讽刺了，他想着，钻进无人的小巷，熟练地移形换影到最近的地点。<br/>巨大的移形换影爆炸声将巷口小憩的流浪猫吓得弹起来，哈利抱歉地摊摊手，没能翻出一点食物，只能快步离去，祈祷自己没有给小猫造成什么奇怪的阴影。<br/>五分钟的步行，他到达了目的地——<br/>白色独栋别墅，魔法部重点监视对象，德拉科·马尔福的家。<br/>“是哈利·波特先生吗？”一个一米七五左右的非常壮实的男士翻着手上的介绍信，大步引着路。哈利认识他，与马尔福家关系密切的文森特·克拉布，魔法部有他的档案。<br/>“请坐，”克拉布没有选择书房，而是在一个宽敞的客厅停了下来，他随意地摊在沙发上，示意哈利也坐，接着翻起了手中的文件。<br/>哈利谨慎地端坐在他对面的沙发上，略微动动手腕感受到贴在袖口的魔杖，不动声色地警惕起来。<br/>在克拉布处理手中的文件时，哈利假装观察装潢，但实际已经开始思考万一打起来该从哪里快速撤离。<br/>不是哈利过于谨慎，而是马尔福实在狡诈，面对少数逃脱阿兹卡班处罚的疑似食死徒家族，实在不能掉以轻心。<br/>说起来实在奇怪，谁也不知道为什么在伏地魔如日中天的时候马尔福家会选择抽身，暗中资助凤凰社，他们甚至出售了一部分魔法界产业，移居麻瓜界，霍格沃茨决战后，许多人猜测马尔福家会回来，但他们仅投资了一些战后新产业，依然留在麻瓜界。<br/>虽然他们已不在魔法界，但魔法界从来没有停止过对他们的讨论，其中不乏一些阴谋论，魔法部面对大多举报都一笑而过，直到一个月前接到的匿名举报信，随信附带了马尔福家暗中资助伏地魔的证据，对于刚刚结束战争不久的魔法界来说并不是一个特别好的消息。<br/>这引起了傲罗司的高度重视，经过内部一致讨论，司长将刚刚参加工作带着些许学生气的哈利派来了，名义上是因为“食死徒死心不改疯狂报复背叛者”，实际是彼此心照不宣的贴身监视。<br/>严格地说，哈利与德拉科并不认识，相差四个年级，也不该有任何交集。但他第一次知道德拉科长什么样却不是从报纸对马尔福家揣测的配图上，而是从一个低年级斯莱特林女生那里。<br/>他不记得那个女生的长相，也不记得那张不会动的麻瓜照片她从哪里得来的，甚至连德拉科的样子也记不清，只依稀记得那头显眼的金色头发。<br/>刻着繁复花纹的深色大门被推开，德拉科·马尔福几步走上前，他友好地伸出手：“很高兴见到你，Mr Potter。”<br/>似乎与传言中的不太一样，哈利想着，礼貌地同他握了握手。<br/>他的手是温暖的，哈利现在感觉似乎没有那么糟糕了。</p><p>02.<br/>“……事情不像我们假设的那么糟糕，事实上，我是说…马尔福先生不像个坏人。”<br/>哈利写下这句话的时候几乎能想象到罗恩的表情，那真是太可怕了，还好他不是当面把说给他听的。但他确实这么认为，那个人虽然总是冷冰冰的，但从来没有为难过哈利，甚至在哈利有提出看看财务表时都点了头。<br/>海德薇亲昵地蹭蹭哈利的拇指，从窗台飞了出去。<br/>哈利揉揉额头，长时间的监视让他精神高度集中，最头疼的是装作若无其事，仿佛一个真正的傲罗保镖一样，即使马尔福十分配合，但他的疲惫依旧如潮水般袭来。<br/>现在是凌晨三点四十六分，他的又一个失眠夜。<br/>哈利蹑手蹑脚地走出房门，熟练地穿过回廊，朝花园走去。奇了怪了，他想，为什么呆在这么大的房子里也会想起女贞路？<br/>花园石板路尽头那张有道划痕的长凳，是哈利呆得最多的地方，在无数个失眠的夜里，他仰躺在长凳上，枕着手臂，曲着膝盖，哼哼着不成调的歌，直到五点再静悄悄地回到房间。<br/>但今天的花园显然不止他一个人，他常呆的位置已经有人了，是德拉科。<br/>与平日里扣得严严实实的西装不同，他穿着一身浅灰色丝绸睡衣，长发也随意地挽在脑后，一只袖子皱巴巴地卷起，手上夹着一支没点的香烟。他没有坐在长凳上，而是盘着腿坐在地上，靠着凳子，望着天空的方向久久未动。<br/>“坐吧。”德拉科说，他扭了扭脖子，没有转向哈利这边，也没问他为什么大半夜乱晃，是不是在窥探什么马尔福家的秘密，这让哈利松了口气。<br/>他今天很奇怪，哈利觉得，没有半点平日彬彬有礼的样子，脸上的嘲讽连夜色都遮不住，这不对劲。<br/>“睡不着？”德拉科问，声音带着点讽刺，“监视很累吧。”<br/>哈利瞬间绷紧了神经，这种双方默认的事挑明似乎不是什么好兆头。<br/>“别紧张，”德拉科夹着烟的手摆了摆，“随便聊聊。”哈利沉默着，不知道该说什么。<br/>“魔法部不必这么紧张，一笔几年前的资助，陈年旧事了。”德拉科自顾自地说着，仿佛不期待哈利会说什么，“马尔福家不会和黑魔王或者他的什么部下再有瓜葛了，回去告诉金斯莱。”<br/>“为什么？”哈利观察他的神色，装作不经意地发问，一名优秀的傲罗在任何时刻都不会放弃对真相的挖掘。<br/>“想套我话？”德拉科嗤笑一声，就在哈利以为不会得到回应，准备离开时，他听到了德拉科的回答：“下次吧，下次我再失眠，就告诉你。”<br/>这场花园夜谈似乎什么也没有改变，他们的关系依旧礼貌而生疏，有时候哈利甚至会怀疑那个夜里像易碎水晶球一样的德拉科是不是只是他的臆想？只有重新被德拉科布置过的房间能证明不是，德拉科在哈利的房间里加了许多夜灯，因为数量太多甚至有点像星海，奇异地，他不再失眠了，也没有再梦到女贞路，但他依旧保持着夜游的习惯。<br/>在第七个没能在深夜花园碰到德拉科的夜里，哈利下定决心结束这场不该有的期待。做好自己的工作哈利，他对自己说，还有一个月，最后一个月，就能离开伦敦了，别管那些秘密了，算了吧哈利。<br/>但这似乎没什么作用，那个夜谈就像潘多拉的盒子，激起了哈利的好奇心，这肯定发生了什么，一个促使马尔福家转变立场的大事。</p><p>03.<br/>哈利最终还是知道了发生过什么，但他宁愿一直好奇下去，也不愿意再去伤害德拉科了，回忆伤人，他早该知道。<br/>在贴身监视结束的最后一星期，双方都有快要解放的感觉，哈利明显能感受到德拉科开始不再掩饰他的性格——刻薄。实在很难想象，这样一个人能用礼貌伪装近3个月，一想到他冷嘲热讽地将新的贴身助理骂走的情形，哈利就忍不住打了个寒颤，噢那简直太恐怖了。<br/>哈利还记得那天的太阳，照得人暖呼呼的。在他们到达德拉科家，从车上下来时，一道切割咒狠狠地打在了德拉科的右臂上，鲜血淋漓，蓬头垢面显然逃窜很久的食死徒即使被哈利制服了都还在朝德拉科扑去：“叛徒！你这个马尔福家的小杂种！你们一家都是叛徒！”<br/>哈利注意到德拉科脸色惨白，身体僵硬，手甚至在微微发抖，他将后续处理交给了随之而来的克拉布，半推着德拉科进了房子。<br/>德拉科有些走神，一副心不在焉的样子，但在哈利看到他右臂的食死徒标记时颤抖起来了，往后缩了一下，被哈利强势地按住施了治疗咒。<br/>“是个意外。”哈利不知道说什么好，只好干巴巴地重复，“只是个意外。”<br/>德拉科站起来，放下衣袖：“失陪了，我去换衣服。”背影看起来很单薄，步子也有点踉跄。<br/>当天夜里，哈利不出意外地在花园里等到了德拉科，他换了身黑色睡衣，两个袖子都有恃无恐地撸了起来，嘴里叼着点燃的烟，低着头不知道在想什么。<br/>哈利学着他的样子盘腿坐下，靠着长凳，半闭着眼。<br/>“你是铁了心要知道，”德拉科自嘲地呵了一声，“谁让我答应了呢。”话是这么说，但德拉科知道，他需要一个发泄口。<br/>“我想想从哪里说起…黑魔王没复活之前还算有点脑子，也做了几件漂亮事，纯血家族都他妈高兴极了，以为要复兴了，哦……谁知道他越活越回去，跟个傻子一样，偏偏还是个暴虐、强大的傻子…”<br/>德拉科的声音有点飘渺，也有点沙哑。<br/>“我知道，魔法部一直都在揣测马尔福家转向凤凰社的原因，原因就是这个，”他扬起头，示意哈利看他胳膊上的骷髅头，“我的父亲不能接受他在我身上留下这个愚蠢又丑陋的疤痕，私下同我母亲抱怨的话被贝拉特里克斯那个贱人报告给了他，他用切割咒伤害我的父亲…”<br/>“你知道最残忍的是什么吗？”德拉科没管烟灰掉在身上，转头认真地用灰眼睛盯着哈利，“他把我和母亲抓过去，让多洛霍夫对我和母亲用钻心咒，他对着父亲用切割咒，在一个房间里。”<br/>哈利张大嘴，没想到伏地魔对手下的纯血这么狠。<br/>“这也是后来为什么我们转向麻瓜界，因为我不能再用魔法了。”德拉科轻飘飘地说，“马尔福家的继承人，不能用魔法了。不是报纸上的什么马尔福家有阴谋，是我不能用魔法了。”<br/>哈利艰难地开口：“你…去圣芒戈看过吗？”<br/>“没有，我去过别的国家的治疗中心，魔法依然在我身体里，但我就是不能。”<br/>是心结，哈利明白了。<br/>就像他从来没有走出那个狭窄的楼梯间一样，德拉科也没有走出满是鲜血的充满痛苦的房间。<br/>“会好的！”哈利迎着德拉科惊讶的目光，重重地握住了他的手，似乎也在对自己说，“你会好起来的！”<br/>“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科笑了起来。<br/>哈利不自在地避开了德拉科的眼神，奇怪，为什么他的眼睛会发光。<br/>月光洒在两人的头顶，为这个祝福做了见证。</p><p>04.<br/>哈利没有说空话，因为在结束监视的第一个星期他就主动给德拉科去了信，为他预约了圣芒戈的治疗师。<br/>德拉科拒绝了，他没有给哈利回信，叫克拉布来驱逐了歪着脑袋蹲在窗台在等回信的海德薇。<br/>不该有的旖念，趁早掐死在萌芽里，对双方都是好事，德拉科想。<br/>德拉科左手撑着下巴，一边漫不经心地翻着手中的资料，思绪却不知道飞哪儿去了。<br/>他想了很多，也回忆了很多。他能清楚地记得哈利在花园发呆时脸上的表情，那时候他在二楼阳台，那个时候他在想什么？德拉科在想，打败伏地魔的“救世主”看起来很可怜、很孤独。<br/>出于某种不知名的心理，德拉科默默观察了几天后，走向了花园尽头，走向了哈利。<br/>德拉科试图将这些情绪甩出自己平静的生活，但他总是不由自主地想起月光下深邃的绿眼睛，就好像麻瓜爱情小说里描述的那样，当他不在时，万物都是他。花园是他，夜灯是他，甚至连他早餐时的间杂绿色的茶具都是他的眼睛。<br/>他还是会收到哈利的信，每周两封，他在信里写最近的天气很糟糕，写又加了两个通宵的班，除了生活琐事外，最近的一封信还告诉德拉科他预约了心理医生，轻飘飘地用一句“试图治愈童年”带了过去。<br/>收到最近的信时，德拉科破天荒地没有赶走海德薇，他坐在书桌前，认真回了一封信。没人知道写满的三页信纸上写了什么，只能依稀看见信纸最后有一句：“…我也想成为你的救赎。”<br/>收到回信的哈利嘴角控制不住地翘起，最后低声笑了起来。</p><p>“我依然非常讨厌伦敦，但你在的话我想我能忍受。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>